Body Language
by BiancaNeidhart
Summary: Seth se retourne contre ses frères et Nikki se découvre de la compassion pour ces hommes presque inconnus. Pleine de bonne volonté, les choses ne se passent pourtant pas comme prévu et l'obligent à adopter un langage plus osé [Post Raw 02/06/2014]


Coucou!

Voici un OS Nikki/Dean à l'exact opposé de ma fiction. J'avais envie de varier un peu, proposer une autre vision de leur rencontre, de leur relation qui colle peut être un peu plus au personnage de chacun.

Il se déroule directement après la trahison de Seth à Raw le 6 juin. Attention, OS suggestif!

La chanson à écouter se trouve en gras dans le texte. Je vous conseille vivement de l'écouter, elle met dans l'ambiance.

N'hésitez pas à critiquer, à donner votre avis ;)

* * *

Une trahison inattendue. Un public soufflé. Des coulisses muettes. Un choc commun qui unissait catcheurs et public ce soir là à Indianapolis, alors que la moiteur faisait luire les peaux, que chacun retenait son souffle en priant pour que cela soit une plaisanterie de quelques minutes.  
Mais il s'avéra que non: Seth Rollins quittait bel et bien The Shield au profit de Triple H. Il avait retourné sa veste, poignardant ses frères, depuis maintenant deux ans, dans le dos.

Beaucoup diront que c'est l'attrait de l'argent qui l'a poussé à cet extrême, d'autres diront que ce n'est qu'un plan pour mieux détruire Evolution de l'intérieur. Le fait restait que Seth, l'architecte du Shield, avait trahi, avait détruit l'une des meilleures équipes connues de la fédération. L'équipe avec un parcours quasiment sans faute, anéantissant chaque adversaire avec une facilité aberrante. L'équipe qui parvenait à captiver tout un chacun que se soit dans l'arène ou en coulisse. Cette équipe était son bébé.

Ce soir, ce coup de chaise dans le dos de Roman en sonnait le glas.

Un petit ''oh'' de stupéfaction avait parcouru toute la foule réunie en coulisse, secouée par un léger frisson.

Même Nikki Bella qui avait vécu sa déception de la semaine à Payback était secouée par ce terrible retournement de situation, les mains plaquées sur ses lèvres colorées en rouge, le regard rivé au petit écran fixé au mur dans la salle de repos à la disposition des athlètes, effarée.

John se tenait un peu plus loin dans la salle, se servant amplement au buffet, tout autant stupéfait, mais étrangement, elle ne le sentait même plus. Plus rien n'existait dans son environnement si ce n'est les deux hommes en noir qui se décomposaient à l'écran. La fureur, mais aussi et surtout la déception émanaient de Roman et Dean avec une telle intensité, par vagues qui la touchaient en plein cœur.

Sa sœur avait démissionné hier soir lors de Payback. C'était pour servir l'histoire ainsi que pour Brianna puisse poursuivre ses rêves de famille, de maternité. C'était sa sœur jumelle, l'annonce de son départ quelques jours auparavant l'avait attristé et continuer sa route à la WWE sans elle serait difficile, mais c'était un choix réfléchi. Elle le comprenait et prenait sur elle pour aller de l'avant, se battre coûte que coûte et prouver ce qu'elle valait aux spectateurs.

Ce soir, elle avait essuyé sa première défaite en solo face à la redoutable Alicia Fox alliée à Aksana, et, bien entendu, cela l'avait encore plus déprimée. Elle n'allait pas mentir: elle avait le cœur lourd de devoir continuer sans Brie. Voir le revirement de Seth la touchait quasiment tout autant que son échec et elle souffrait pour Dean et Roman qui faisaient face à cela avec toute la dignité possible sous les hurlements d'un public furieux.  
Et aussi absurde que cela puisse paraître puisqu'elle ne les avait jamais côtoyé, Nikki eut envie de les consoler, de les prendre dans ses bras, surtout Dean, victime des coups frénétiques portés par Seth. Elle avait envie de le serrer contre elle en mêlant ses doigts à ses cheveux châtains en bataille, de lui murmurer des mots rassurants qui ne feraient sans doute aucun sens pour le lunatique. La diva voulait être présente pour l'accueillir et l'aider à se relever.

Insensé.

Ce fut pourquoi la brune quitta la salle bondée et emplit de messes-basses afin de gagner le couloir menant au rideau marquant la séparation entre le privé et le public. Sur le chemin, elle ne prêta pas la moindre attention aux collègues avenants qui lui demandaient comment elle se portait, avançant à l'aveuglette, guidée par ce désir singulier.

Elle attendit leur retour... Et elle attendit ce qui lui sembla être une éternité, mais qui n'était en vérité qu'une poignée de minutes, arpentant le couloir en se mâchouillant l'intérieur de la joue d'impatience et d'angoisse, la boule au ventre, les mains sagement croisées dans le dos.

Le son de l'autre côté du rideau lui indiquait l'avancée des faits et elle devinait aux cris plaintifs que les choses n'allaient pas dans le sens de Roman et Dean devenus victimes.  
Enfin,la foule commença à se dissiper tandis que le dark event débutait et les martyrs rejoignirent les coulisses sous les regards scrutateurs des collègues, certains applaudissant même leur comportement., mais ils ne remercièrent personne, traçant leur route en ruminant. En revanche, lorsque Seth passa le rideau en compagnie de Randy et Triple H, l'accueil fut plus froid, mais néanmoins existant.  
Penaude, Nicole les regarda passer, les mots coincés au fond de la gorge, les bras ballants. Après sa décision prise sur un coup de tête, elle se retrouvait incapable de dire quoi que se soit.

**[My Darkest Days – Porn Star Dancing]**

Elle battit des cils et la parole sembla lui revenir.

- Dean, Roman! Parvint-elle alors à crier afin de se faire entendre malgré le brouhaha ambiant, leur emboîtant tant bien que mal le pas.

Les deux chiens de garde dressèrent l'oreille et lui accordèrent même un regard, intrigués par cette voix féminine qu'ils n'avaient jamais entendu dirigée à leur attention. A la vue de son regard empreint de compassion, Roman lui adressa une ombre de sourire, mais cela attisa la colère de Dean. Il ne voulait pas de la pitié d'une femme qu'il ne connaissait même pas.  
Il fit signe à Roman d'aller de l'avant, ce qu'il fit sans broncher, la mine sombre, tandis que son frère d'armes faisait demi-tour, l'emportement faisant trembler ses fines lèvres. Nikki le vit approcher au ralenti, comme dans un rêve et pourtant il aurait fait peur à quiconque d'un peu sensé. Mais pas à elle. Elle était Nikki Bella,

- Qu'est-c'que nous veut la pétasse de Cena?! Cracha le catcheur une fois à son niveau, étonnamment proche.

Soufflée, Nicole eut un imperceptible mouvement de recul avant de se ressaisir face à cet affront. Personne ne la traitait de la sorte. Personne.

- Dis donc mon grand, tu vas te calmer. C'est pas parce que ton coéquipier s'est retourné contre toi que tu dois traiter tout le monde comme de la merde. J'essayais d'être sympa, ça m'apprendra à vouloir parler à de la racaille, siffla la brune qui lui faisait face, les poings sur les hanches, la tête haute et le dévisageant avec mépris. Pas étonnant que Seth t'es laissé tomber!

- Pardon? Tu veux qu'on parle de ta sœur qui s'est cassée? Proposa Dean avec un sourire bien trop mielleux, s'approchant d'elle, la défiant. C'est sûrement car elle s'est rendue compte que tu valais rien sur le ring, que tu lui faisais trop honte.

- Moi je fais honte sur un ring? Et toi à côté de Roman, tu te sens pas trop ridicule? Riposta la diva en adoptant son petit air hautain traduit par un arquement de sourcil et un sourire en coin qui ravagea Dean plus que ses mots acides. Bientôt c'est lui qui va se barrer et tu vas te retrouver tout seul. C'est ce que tu mérites.

Le catcheur tremblait à la fois de fureur face à ses mots qui trouvaient une place vicieuse dans son esprit, mais aussi, et ce contre contre toute attente, d'envie. Il ne connaissait pas Nikki, il ne frayait pas avec les femmes de la fédération, mais elle avait du répondant et mon Dieu ce qu'il la trouvait attirante à s'énerver ainsi.

- T'es tellement transparente qu'il a fallu que tu sortes avec le Golden Boy de la WWE pour commencer à te faire un nom, contre-attaqua le jeune homme, acerbe, s'approchant au point qu'il n'avait qu'à tendre la main pour toucher sa peau satinée luisant sous la lumière crue des plafonniers. En fait, t'es qu'une plante verte ou une poupée gonflable, si tu préfères. Et encore, tu parles d'une réputation...

Nikki encaissa bien moins cette critique qui la toucha droit au cœur, mais l'indignation prit rapidement le dessus sur l'affliction et elle lui envoya une claque sur la joue droite. Une claque dont le bruit se perdit dans les méandres des conversations échauffées qui s'interrompirent pourtant sur le coup avant de reprendre de plus bel.  
Dean en resta pantois, la dévisageant avec de grands yeux comme si il la découvrait pour la première fois, ce qui était en fait le cas, et le désir explosa en lui tandis qu'elle le fixait, le souffle court, la bouche entrouverte.

Il attrapa le poignet de la brune avec brusquerie et la traîna dans son sillage vers les vestiaires sans la moindre préoccupation pour les regards interloqués de leurs collègues. Avec une ombre de sourire, il remarqua qu'elle le suivait sans rechigner. Il savait que même sans la tenir, elle l'aurait quand même suivi: il l'avait deviné à son souffle, à son regard ancré au sien puis parcourant son corps.

Le jeune homme ouvrit une porte au hasard sur son chemin. Par chance, elle ouvrit sur un bureau plongé dans l'obscurité et poussa Nikki contre la porte avec une violence qui la fit hoqueter. Il fondit sur elle et prit la peine de détailler son visage du regard, notant qu'elle était bien plus belle qu'il ne l'avait imaginé, avant de fondre sur ses lèvres pulpeuses, l'embrassant furieusement.

Nicole y répondit l'espace d'un battement de cils avant de le repousser, féroce.

- Qu'est-c'que tu crois faire?! Jeta Nikki avec dureté, une main dans les cheveux, légèrement penchée en avant afin de reprendre son souffle, le suivant du regard tandis qu'il prenait du recul. Pervers.

- Ça doit te changer de Cena le gentil garçon, ironisa Dean avec une telle voix, railleuse, mais si onctueuse, que Nicole perdit tout contrôle et il le comprit à la lueur dans son regard chocolat enfiévré. Pour sa défense, il choisit bien...

- La ferme, le coupa la diva en avançant vers le catcheur d'un pas chaloupé,sa poitrine opulente se soulevant au rythme de sa respiration marquée. Et il sourit, bien que se sachant pris au piège, mais c'était ce dont il avait besoin après cette infâme trahison. Je voulais te remonter le moral, cette histoire m'a vraiment fait de la peine, mais apparemment je ne m'y suis pas pris de la bonne manière.

L'adrénaline provoquée par l'idée de transgresser un interdit mêlée au désir montèrent en lui par vagues tandis qu'il regardait la tigresse approcher. Il voulut l'attraper par la taille, préférant prendre les devants, mais elle dégagea sa main d'une tape avant de le repousser avec une telle force qu'il en atterrit sur le bureau sur le dos.  
Nicole retira sa brassière synthétique et le sourire de satisfaction étirant les fines lèvres de Dean lui firent oublier toute notion de bienséance ou de son couple qui battait de l'aile, pour peu qu'on puisse encore parler de « couple » pour définir deux personnes qui ne partageaient plus que le même toit.

Dean souhaitait oublier cette horrible événement et il ne connaissait qu'un seul remède efficace à sa connaissance. Et, ô miracle, il lui était offert sur un plateau d'argent.

Nicole avait du mordant. Nicole était magnifique. Nicole était la petite amie de quelqu'un d'autre, mais ce n'était qu'un détail dans son esprit tant elle le captivait.

Nicole était un trésor.

Il l'attrapa sauvagement par la taille afin de l'asseoir sur le bureau, renversant la situation. D'instinct, la brune sulfureuse enroula ses jambes fuselées autour de sa taille et ses bras trouvèrent leur place contre son dos encore humidifié par l'effort pendant qu'il découvrait chaque parcelle de sa peau nue du bout des lèvres, lui envoyant des frissons de la tête aux pieds. Elle le débarrassa de son haut noir en le faisant rouler le long de son torse qui se dévoilait petit à petit pour son plus grand plaisir.

Elle dessina ses pectoraux puis ses abdominaux de la pulpe des doigts avant d'y planter les ongles et de le griffer jusqu'à la limite marquée par sa ceinture ce qui le fit grogner contre ses lèvres qu'il mordit en guise de vengeance.  
Par des gestes agiles, elle défit sa ceinture, l'envoya valser à travers la pièce et fit tomber le pantalon de tissu en se léchant inconsciemment la lèvre inférieure. Estimant avoir été un peu trop docile, il l'allongea sur la table sans ménagement, pétrissant sa poitrine nue tout en retirant le bout de tissu qui lui servait de short.  
Nikki redressa les genoux afin de le repousser à l'aide de ses pieds. Manque de chance, il l'entraîna dans sa chute au sol, mais il l'emprisonna dans ses bras afin qu'elle ne se blesse pas bien qu'elle soit habituée à pire. Il serait trop dommage d'abîmer une si belle créature, surtout par sa faute. Il s'en serait beaucoup voulu.

La diva s'installa à califourchon sur lui, sa chevelure lui chatouillant la peau comme à vif tandis qu'elle traçait un sillon ardent sur son torse descendant jusqu'à l'élastique de son boxer dissimulant sa virilité dressée avec peine. Il rejoignit rapidement le reste de leurs vêtements plus qu'encombrant, les laissant ainsi libres de découvrir chaque centimètre de la peau de l'autre, leur souffle se mêlant avec l'empressement conduit par l'envie la plus pure, leurs lèvres se joignant avec ferveur tandis que les caresses se faisaient plus insistantes.

Le sentir se cambrer sous ses mains habiles et l'entendre gémir au creux de son oreille l'emplirent de fierté: elle avait réussi à s'occuper de ce pauvre petit animal blessé bien que se ne soit pas de la façon attendue.

Clémente, elle se décida à abréger son exquise souffrance, le faisant sien, ses courbes voluptueuses épousant les siennes.

* * *

Euphoriques, ils ne prirent malgré tout pas la peine de se détendre l'un dans les bras de l'autre. Nikki se redressa avec souplesse et, tout en se rhabillant, elle se rendit compte qu'elle se sentait étonnement bien et que cette agréable sensation l'avait quitté depuis des semaines. Pour tout dire, elle aurait souhaité rester à ses côtés, véritablement échanger. Etre là pour lui dans cette terrible situation. En revanche, Dean ne semblait pas partager son envie, l'utilisant comme exutoire de sa rancœur.

- En plus de ça t'es une fille facile, piqua quasiment aussitôt Dean, mais avec bien plus d'ironie que précédemment.

- Comme si tallais t'en plaindre! S'exclama Nikki en levant les yeux au ciel tout en passant ses dessous.

- Merci Nikki, marmonna soudainement le jeune homme en s'asseyant, la considérant sous un nouvel angle, presque touché. Lorsque la brune l'interrogea du regard, le menton sur l'épaule, il se prit à sourire. Tu sais pour mon attitude d...

- Oh c'est rien, t'avais le droit de te comporter comme un connard vu la situation, le coupa Nicole en chassant ce souvenir d'un geste de main évasif avant d'enfiler son short, voulant lui épargner la honte de s'excuser. Même si on dirait que c'est ton attitude de tous les jours. Dur pour tes potes et tes collègues de se traîner un mec comme ça.

Dean accusa l'attaque avec une grimace, se massant la nuque.

- Ça te dit d'aller boire un verre, qu'on passe la soirée ensemble? Proposa-t-il contre toute attente, passant un bras autour de sa taille avant de déposer un baiser sur son omoplate. Tout tant que je peux oublier.

Malgré cette excuse, il était de toute évidence troublé.

- Oui, finit-elle par répondre après quelques secondes de silence, simulant l'hésitation afin de cacher cette petite faiblesse naissante qui brisait son image. A condition que tu me promettes de te couper les cheveux. Tu ressembles à rien.

Ni les mots, ni les gestes ne correspondaient à ce qu'elle avait réellement à l'esprit, mais dans le fond... Ce moment intime prouvait, d'une façon certes un peu tordue, ce qu'elle ressentait à son égard depuis cet instant fatidique.

Alors pour l'instant elle ne jouerait que sur le langage du corps afin d'exprimer les choses sur lesquelles elle ne pouvait mettre de mots, déstabilisée par cette réaction acide, mais somme toute banale pour le personnage. Au départ, elle voulait simplement être là pour lui, sans imaginer ne serait-ce qu'une seconde aller si loin, mais une fois face au fait accompli, elle ne pouvait pas nier ce désir. Pas seulement ce désir d'être présente, mais aussi et surtout, _de lui_.

Ce langage leur suffisait, leur permettant d'oublier leurs déceptions. Du moins, pour l'instant.


End file.
